Words Never Spoken
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Why Gavroche knew he was going to die. Slight AUish Gavroche may be a bit OOC. Story is way better than the summary, I pinky promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick one shot on Gavroche's thoughts on his death. **

The Words Never Spoken

I had known for at least a month that I was going to die. I had decided, with the help of Navet and Nicollette, hiw things would be run. Run after I, the Apollo of our clan, had gone. Navet and Nicollette would take over as the new Apollo, and now Artemis, of the group of gamins living in the elephant. It was hard for us to discuss. It was hard for them to see me talk so serious. Without my cocky grin and my natural sarcastic swagger. Navet was my best friend, and Nicollette was his twin sister. And that made her my sister as well.

"Do you think you'll go to heaven?" asked Nicollette as we walked one afternoon.

The question caught me by suprise. "I guess I've never thought about it." I answered.

"Where ever you go, I want to go with you." she reached for my hand. And I let her hold it. It would be harder to die now.

At night, I hear her soft wimpers as she cries over me, the boy she never got to love.

Navet is angry.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO HER? SHE LOVES YOU! AND YOU STUPIDLY CHOOSE TO DIE FOR A CAUSE THAT WILL NEVER BE FUFILLED." He yells.

"I don't have a choice," I wisper.

He looks at me. Like I am an insect.

"You still have a choice, Gavroche. You've just made a desicion. I stupid one." His voice was quiet, and it sounded as if he'd given up. He walked away and that was the last time I saw him.

"Now I have no one!" Nicollette cried. "Navet is gone and you will be soon!"

I felt guilty.

Finally, the day came.

"Goodbye," I mumered to Nicollette.

She stepped foward, wraping her arms around my neck, and pressed her lips against mine. She really did love me. And I really did love her.

"I will never forget you, Gavroche Therdairè." she wispered.

"Nor I, you, Nicollette Madiline."

"I love you." She muttered.

I couldn't say it. I loved her, but I couldn't tell her. It was to painful. I knew if I said it, I would be hurting Nicollette more that the gun wound I was going to recive.

I kissed her once more and walked down the road.

I was doing this for Paris as a whole. I was doing this for every single person who had ever lived in the slums of Saint Michelle. Dead or alive. Everyone knew. Enjolras knew. Comferre knew. Courfeyrack knew. Every one of the Amis knew that we were not going to come out of this alive. It was an unspoken sentance hanging over us, humid and heavy. We were never there to win freedom. We were there to create a spark. Something bigger.

And knew, only me, that every student at that barricade was going to have doughts. Maybe even turn their backs on what they had been planning for a little over a year now. And I had to stop it. It always hits you hardest when a child dies. So thats what I had to do. Die. Give them a reason to carry out their plan. So that plan can be passed on to th. People of Paris.

I may be one body. One little twelve-year-old gamin, but I know.

**Time Skip**

****"... let all who wish to go from here." Enjolras said, sounding defeated. No. I had to stall them.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of a people who will NOT BE SLAVES AGAIN!" I sang and the others joined in. Perfect. I crawled through the barricade and out into the battle feild.

"Gavroche!" hisses Combferre. I wish I could go back to him.

"Little people know. When little people fight. We may look easy pickings, but we got some bite!" I ignore Courfeyrack's attemps to bring me back.

"So never kick a dog. Because it's just a pup! And you better run for cover when the pup... Grows..." I am stopped my the ring of a gun. I tense up, waiting for the bullet that will surly hit me, but it never comes. I open my eyes to see a young boy crouching on the ground. I rush over. Lifting up the gamins hat, a tangle of wild brown curls fall out.

"Say you love me, too." Nicollette commands.

"Nicollette!"

"Gavroche, don't fret! Just say it."

"I- I love y- you too." I stammer through sobs. She smiles.

"Don't you fret mosuire, Gavroche." She sings, "I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here. That's all I need to know."

"And I will keep you safe." I join, "'till you are sleeping."

"And rain, will make the flowers..." She trails off.

"Grow." I finish. Grow. The four letter word she never got to say. I kiss her forehead and lie her down.

"Little people know," I contine, shakily, "When little people bite-" The rest of the Amis join into my song.

"They make look easy pickings, but they got some bite! So never kick a dog, beacuse it's justa pup!"

I finish the final line.

"SO YOU BETTER RUN FOR COVER WHEN THE PUP GROWS..."

Up. They word I never got to say. Grow. They word she never got to say. Grow up. The thing we never got to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick AU:**

**I belive that Gavroche did know he was going to die. He was a smart, wise kid and would never do something so stupid without meaning. This is my opinion and I would love to hear yours! Please leave a comment or PM me with your thoughts and opinions! Hope you enjoyed this tear jerker!**

**Also, would you like me to do another oneshot about Gavroche and Nicollette in heaven? Thanks!**


End file.
